HIGH HEELS
by Chopiteuya Lee
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**HIGH HEELS Chapter 1  
By: Chopiteuya Lee **

**. **

**Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Jinri (as Lee Jinri), Choi Minho, other cast. **

**. **

**Demi hadiah untuk adiknya, Lee Sungmin nekad mencuri high heels termahal milik designer terkenal, Cho Kyuhyun, dan berjanji akan mengembalikannya. Lee Jinri, adik Sungmin tanpa sengaja menghilangkan high heels itu. **

**. **

**Disclaimer:  
Semua cast di fict ini milik Tuhan YME, SM Entertainment, dan keluarga mereka. Saya hanya meminjam nama. Cerita beserta idenya asli milik saya.**

**. **

**WARNING!  
Boys Love, Typo(s), GaJe, OOC.**

**. **

**a/n:  
Haaai. FF KyuMin pertama yang saya publish di ffn. FF ini udah pernah saya publish di blog saya, tapi baru 1 chapter. Jadi saya putuskan untuk publish disini aja. Ini agak beda sama yang di blog. Jadi jangan bilang saya plagiat ya wkwk. **

**. **

**DONT LIKE DONT READ! **

**. **

**enJOY! **

.

* * *

.

Bagi sebagian anak manja, menjalani hidup tanpa kedua orang tua adalah hal yang benar-benar menakutkan. Lee Jinri tidak seperti itu. Ditinggal orang tua sejak kecil membuatnya tumbuh menjadi anak mandiri. Hidup berdua bersama kakaknya mengajarkan bagaimana kerasnya hidup, namun Jinri menikmati hidup sederhananya.

Matahari menenggelamkan dirinya. Jinri berjalan menyusuri taman kota. Menikmati pemandangan sore hari, menghilangkan jenuh selama berjam-jam duduk di bangku kelas.

Jinri mendudukan dirinya di salah satu bangku taman. Memperhatikan sekitar, anak-anak yang dijemput orang tuanya setelah bermain. Masa kecil Jinri tidak seperti itu, dari bayi sudah ditinggal orang tua membuatnya tak bisa menyicipi masa kecil seperti anak-anak lain.

Untunglah saat itu Jinri dan kakaknya -Lee Sungmin- dirawat oleh seorang kakek yang menemukan mereka. Setelah sang kakek meninggal, Jinri dan Sungmin kembali hidup berdua tanpa orang tua.

Mengingat kakaknya, Jinri benar-benar sangat menyayangi kakak satu-satunya itu. Lee Sungmin rela tidak melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi hanya untuk bekerja menghidupi adiknya.

"Tak apa jika aku tidak melanjutkan sekolah, asal kau dapat meraih cita-citamu," itulah perkataan Sungmin yang sangat diingat Jinri. Sungmin benar-benar kakak yang baik. Jinri sangat bersyukur ia masih memiliki kakak seperti Sungmin. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan sang kakak.

Anak-anak telah pulang bersama orang tuanya. Taman benar-benar sudah sepi. Jinri beranjak dari bangku, berniat pulang. Tanpa disengaja ia menginjak sebuah buku. Jinri menunduk mengambil buku tersebut. Dia kembali mendudukan diri di bangku taman, memperhatikan buku yang baru saja diinjaknya.

"Majalah fashion?" gumam Jinri. Ia membolak-balik majalah tersebut.

Dibukanya halaman demi halaman majalah yang ditemukannya. Memperhatikan aksesoris-aksesoris indah di majalah itu membuatnya berdecak kagum.

"Dressnya bagus sekali," decakan kagum keluar dari bibir Jinri. Matanya berbinar melihat dress indah yang ada di majalah tersebut.

Jarinya kembali membuka halaman berikutnya, halaman yang menampilkan high heels mewah dan menawan. Mata Jinri tidak bisa lepas dari satu high heels yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Yang ini indah sekali," gumam Jinri kagum. Jarinya mengusap gambar high heels di majalah tersebut.

Jinri melirik harganya. "Tidak disebutkan? Jadi berapa harga high heels ini?"

Raut muka Jinri berubah sendu. Ia menutup majalah fashion tersebut lalu beranjak dari bangku taman. "Pasti harganya mahal. Aku tidak bisa membelinya.."

Jinri memasukan majalah tersebut ke dalam tasnya, lalu berjalan menuju tempat parkir sepeda. Matanya bergerak mencari sepeda peninggalan ayahnya itu.

"Dimana sepedaku?!" Jinri berseru panik. Pandangannya menelusuri sekeliling taman, sampai pandangannya jatuh pada seseorang yang mengayuh sepeda menjauhi taman. Jinri terbelalak kaget. Ia sangat mengenali sepeda itu, sepeda itu miliknya.

"Yak! Kembalikan sepedaku!" Jinri berlari mengejar orang yang telah mencuri sepedanya.

Sepeda menghilang di tikungan jalan, menjauhi Jinri yang terduduk kelelahan.

"Hahh! Dasar gila! Hahh sepedapun dicuri!" Jinri memegang dadanya, mengatur nafasnya yang belum teratur.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak punya uang lagi untuk pulang," Jinri berseru panik. Ia membuka tasnya, mencari-cari uang. Siapa tau Sungmin oppa memasukan uang ke tasku, begitu pikirnya.

Namun Jinri harus menerima kekecewaannya. Tidak ada uang di tasnya, bahkan sepeserpun.

"Haah sial sekali. Itu kan sepeda peninggalan appaku. Bagaimana ini?" Jinri berjalan panik. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki sampai ke rumahnya. Semoga Sungmin oppa tidak marah, batin Jinri mengharap.

.

* * *

.

Kendaraan bertebaran di jalan raya Seoul. Semakin malam semakin ramai. Kedai makanan di sana-sini, para pejalan kaki yang semakin banyak. Kota Seoul tidak pernah mati.

Di pinggir jalan, tampak seorang pria menendang ban mobilnya kesal.

"Mobil sialan!" pria itu memaki si mobil yang tak bisa dijalankan.

Cho Kyuhyun nama lengkap pria itu. Presdir muda merangkap designer terkenal ini tengah kesal. Pasalnya mobilnya mogok ditengah jalan, managernya juga menghilang entah kemana.

"Choi Minho sialan. Kemana dia?! Hilang begitu saja!" gerutuan kasar terdengar dari bibir tebal pria tampan ini.

Rambut ikal brunettenya bergerak tertiup angin. Tubuh atletis yang dibaluti setelan jas dan dalaman kemeja biru muda menambah kesen elegan pada presdir muda ini. Mata tajamnya menelisik sekitar, mencari keberadaan sang manager yang menghilang. Awas saja jika dia kabur, batin Kyuhyun mengancam.

Jarinya bergerak diatas layar handphonenya, menghubungi sang manager. Kyuhyun mendekatkan handphone ke telinganya, nada sambung terdengar dari benda persegi panjang tersebut. Tak lama sambungan di angkat, terdengar suara pria dari sebrang. "Yeoboseyo sajangnim?"

"Yak Choi Minho! Dimana kau?! Aku menunggumu seperti orang gila disini! Cepat kesini!" semburan makian Kyuhyun keluar dari bibir sexynya.

"Sebentar lagi aku sampai, sajangnim. Sajangnim tunggu saja," suara di sebrang terdengar sedikit mengecil. Oh apa manager ini ketakutan?

Kyuhyun memutus line telepon secara sepihak. Aura hitam menguar dari tubuhnya. Ia melirik arlojinya. "Bisa telat tsk. Mobil sialan."

"Sajangnim!" terdengar panggilan dari belakang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berbalik, ia terbelalak kaget melihat apa yang dibawa managernya.

Minho menghentikan sepeda yang dikendarainya tepat disebelah Kyuhyun. Ia mengatur nafasnya, mengayuh sepeda secepat mungkin membuatnya lelah.

"Apa-apaan ini? Dapat darimana kau sepeda ini?" Kyuhyun masih dalam keterkejutannya, tak habis pikir dengan tingkah sang manager.

"Aku 'meminjam'nya. Hehe," cengiran polos terkembang diwajah Minho.

Kyuhyun menatap rendah sepeda butut yang dibawa Minho, ia mencibir. "Aku tidak butuh sepeda itu."

Minho meninju lengan Kyuhyun. "Sajangnim! Kau harus datang ke acara ulang tahun sahabatmu itu. Kau ingin telat? Jika tidak, ayo cepat naik sepeda ini saja."

Kyuhyun hanya menghembuskan nafas gusar, ia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kelakuan mantan adik kelasnya itu. Ia kembali mencibir. "Cih, aku tidak mau. Apa kata orang jika aku menaiki sepeda itu?"

"Sajangnim ingin datang atau tidak? Jika tidak yasudah. Aku akan mengembalikan sepeda ini," baru saja Minho ingin memutar balik, Kyuhyun sudah menahannya.

"Baiklah, aku naik sepeda itu. Tapi biarkan aku yang memboncengmu," Kyuhyun melipat tangan didepan dadanya. Sedikit tak rela jika harus menaiki sepeda butut itu.

"Tidak, tidak! Sajangnim naik sendiri saja. Aku harus memperbaiki mobil ini," Minho menyampirkan sepeda di pinggir jalan. Ia mendekati mobil Kyuhyun, mengetuk-ngetuk ban mobilnya. "Wah sepertinya rusak parah."

'Bodoh. Bahkan itu hanya pecah ban saja,' batin Kyuhyun memaki.

"Kalau begitu biar aku jalan kaki saja," kaki jenjang Kyuhyun berjalan menjauhi mobilnya. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan managernya. Bagaimana bisa Tuan Park memilih dia sebagai managerku? Pertanyaan itu selalu berkeliaran di kepalanya.

Minho berdiri dan mengejar Kyuhyun. "Sajangnim, kau benar tidak ingin naik sepeda itu? Kau akan telat!"

Kyuhyun mendecih pelan. Mana sudi ia naik sepeda itu. "Maaf saja. Biar aku berjalan saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Lagipula aku tidak bisa memaksa. Hati-hati sajangnim!" Minho melambaikan tangannya, senyum terkembang di wajah tampannya. Tampaknya pria ini sangat senang.

Kyuhyun tak menggubris seruan Minho, ia sedang dalam mood yang buruk. Jangan sampai ia melampiaskan kekesalannya pada sang manager.

Minho berbalik, kepalan tangannya meninju udara. Ia tampaknya sangat senang. "Akhirnya malam ini aku bebas!"

Manager durhaka ini mengambil sepeda hasil curiannya, lalu mengendarainya dengan semangat. Sebelum sang boss berbalik, Minho sudah menghilang ditikungan jalan.

.

* * *

.

"Sampai jumpa! Bye bye!"

Sungmin tersenyum ramah menanggapi sapaan teman-temannya. Ia berjalan menuju halte menjauhi cafe tempatnya bekerja.

Sungmin baru saja pulang dari tempat kerjanya. Agak telat karena hari itu hari pembagian gaji. Sungmin mendudukan dirinya di bangku halte, menunggu bus yang akan membawanya ke rumah sederhananya.

Seorang diri di halte membuatnya sedikit ngeri. Untunglah seseorang datang dan mendudukan diri di sebelah Sungmin. Sungmin melirik pada orang itu. Ah kelihatannya bukan orang jahat, batinnya.

Pria berambut brunette sedikit melirik Sungmin, ia sedikit tertarik pada pria manis disebelahnya.

Kyuhyun -pria berambut brunette- mencoba menggoda Sungmin. "Pria manis tidak boleh berkeliaran malam-malam."

Sungmin yang merasa digoda menoleh, mendapati wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi chubby Sungmin, bukan karena godaan pria disebelahnya, tetapi senyum yang pria itu berikan yang membuatnya merona.

Sungmin menunduk, tidak membiarkan pria disebelahnya melihat wajah meronanya. "Ah aku baru saja pulang bekerja."

Entah kenapa, Kyuhyun menyukai suara tenor milik Sungmin. Ia sangat ingin melihat wajah manis milik Sungmin.

"Oh, pasti melelahkan," sahut Kyuhyun, ia masih memperhatikan Sungmin. 'Perlihatkan wajah manismu yang merona, cantik.'

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya. Bibirnya bergerak ingin menjawab pria tampan disebelah, tetapi dering ponsel menghentikannya. Ia kembali mengatupkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun yang merasa ponselnya berdering segera mengangkatnya.

"Oh yeoboseyo, Tuan Park," Kyuhyun menjawab sahutan dari sebrang, ia melirik Sungmin yang hanya diam sedari tadi.

"Ya, jemput aku di halte di depan Kona Beans Cafe," Kyuhyun kembali bersuara, lalu memutuskan line telepon dan memasukan ponselnya ke kantung bajunya.

"Kau akan di jemput?" suara tenor Sungmin memecah keheningan.

Kyuhyun menoleh, lalu tersenyum. "Ya. Kau pikir aku akan naik bus?"

Terselip nada sombong di perkataan Kyuhyun, 'kenapa dia sombong sekali.'

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Ya, kukira kau akan naik bus."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menahan diri melihat bibir Sungmin yang mengerucut lucu. "Bus itu pengap. Aku tidak suka."

Baru saja Sungmin ingin menyahut perkataan Kyuhyun, mobil jemputan pria brunette datang.

"Aku duluan manis," sebelum memasuki mobil, Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin menggerutu kesal. "Pria itu sangat menyebalkan!"

Bibir kissable itu mengerucut kesal. Gerutuan sebal terus keluar dari bibir pinkish Sungmin.

"Kenapa aku jadi merona mendengar godaannya?" Sungmin menghentakan kakinya kesal. "Dia pasti playboy!"

Sampai didalam bus pun Sungmin masih menggerutu karena pria yang menggodanya -Kyuhyun-. Wajahnya benar-benar imut saat marah begini, pantas saja Kyuhyun berani menggodanya.

Bus datang. Sungmin mendudukan dirinya di salah satu bangku bus. Bus mulai bergerak menembus angin malam. Sungmin menyender pada jendela. Matanya menerawang keluar, memperhatikan para pejalan kaki yang bertebaran di pusat kota Seoul.

Sekumpulan anak perempuan keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan, membawa banyak kantung berisi belanjaan mereka. Melihatnya membuat Sungmin teringat pada adiknya, adiknya pasti seumuran dengan mereka.

'Jinri tidak pernah begitu. Seharusnya ia menikmati masa remajanya,' batin Sungmin. Mengingat adiknya yang sangat jarang bersenang-senang bersama teman membuat Sungmin sedih. Ia selalu khawatir pada Jinri, khawatir jika adiknya itu menahan hasrat untuk bersenang sedikit bersama teman.

Sungmin ingin adiknya bahagia, tersenyum cerah. Dia tidak ingin sang adik menangis. _Itu akan membuat wajahnya menjadi jelek,_ begitu pikir Sungmin.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya. Dia teringat lusa adalah hari ulang tahun adiknya. Pria imut itu belum menyiapkan apa-apa untuk sang adik. Sungmin melirik dompetnya, gajinya tidak mungkin bisa membeli barang kesukaan Jinri.

_"Oppa, aku sangat ingin aksesoris yang indah. Pasti akan sangat cantik,"_ Sungmin tersenyum miris. Ucapan Jinri terngiang begitu saja dikepalanya.

"Sepertinya besok aku harus membelikannya sesuatu," gumam Sungmin. "Semoga saja gajiku cukup."

.

"Aku pulang."

Sungmin meletakan sepatunya di rak sepatu. Hidungnya mencium aroma masakan yang sedap. "Pasti Jinri sedang masak."

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Ia melihat makanan sudah terhidang di atas meja makan.

"Oppa, kau sudah pulang?" Jinri muncul dari kamarnya. Kamarnya berada di sebelah dapur.

"Kau pasti memasak makanan yang enak," puji sang kakak. Sungmin langsung menarik kursi, duduk disana dan bersiap menyantap makanan buatan adiknya.

"Yak oppa! Ganti dulu pakaianmu! Jangan langsung makan!" seru Jinri, ia menahan tangan Sungmin yang baru saja akan mengambil nasi.

"Mwo? Arraseo arraseo," wajah Sungmin tertekuk kesal. Ia menghentakan kaki berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Jangan lupa juga cuci tanganmu, dongsaeng-ah!" seru Jinri.

"Yak! Aku bukan dongsaengmu!" teriak Sungmin dari dalam kamar.

Jinri terkikik geli. Mengerjai kakaknya itu benar-benar menyenangkan. Ia beranjak mengambilkan makanan untuk dirinya dan sang kakak.

Setelah selesai berganti pakaian, Sungmin mencuci tangannya sesuai perintah sang adik. Kakak-adik itu memang saling menurut.

"Kajja makan, oppa."

Sungmin dan Jinri mengatupkan tangan. Berdoa sebelum makan adalah kebiasaan mereka sedari kecil yang tak pernah hilang. Kakak-adik ini juga taat pada agama. Kemudian mereka makan dengan tenang.

.

Kebiasaan lain yang tak hilang dari Sungmin dan Jinri adalah berkumpul di ruang tengah; mengobrol ringan, kadang Sungmin juga menemani Jinri mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya.

"Kau tak mengerjakan PRmu?" Sungmin memulai percakapan.

"Tidak ada, oppa," Jinri bergerak gelisah. Ia ingin mengatakan pada Sungmin perihal sepedanya yang hilang, namun ia takut.

"Oppa," panggil Jinri pelan. "S-sepedaku hilang."

"Ye?" Sungmin menoleh. "Apa yang hilang?"

Jinri menunduk. "Sepeda milik appa hilang dicuri."

Sungmin terdiam. 'Sepeda milik appa hilang?' ulangnya dalam hati. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Jinri mengangkat kepalanya, melihat ekspresi sang kakak. "Entahlah, saat aku ingin pulang dari taman, sepedaku sudah hilang."

"Itu satu-satunya benda milik orang tua kita selain foto keluarga, Jinri," Sungmin tak habis pikir, sepeda butut masih saja dicuri.

Jinri menunduk makin dalam. "Maafkan aku, oppa. Jangan marah padaku, jebal."

Sungmin sedikit tak tega melihat wajah memelas adiknya. "Aku tak marah. Besok aku akan mencarinya. Ah sudah malam. Kau harus tidur."

"Benar kau tidak marah, oppa?"

"Ye. Cepatlah tidur, dongsaeng-ah," Sungmin mengacak surai Jinri.

"Gomawo, oppa. Baiklah aku tidur ne. Selamat malam," Jinri beranjak menuju kamarnya.

"Oppa jangan tidur terlalu malam!" peringat Jinri, kemudian ia memasuki kamarnya dan menutup pintu.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat sikap adiknya yang membuatnya gemas. Ia beranjak menuju kamarnya, tetapi matanya mendapati sebuah majalah di atas meja.

"Majalah apa ini?" Sungmin mengambil majalah tersebut dan membuka isinya.

Majalah itu berisi potret-potret aksesoris wanita, mulai dari kalung, jam hingga sepatu. Itu majalah fashion yang ditemukan Jinri.

"Apa ini milik Jinri?" Sungmin kembali membuka halaman demi halaman majalah tersebut.

Sungmin menemukan satu halaman yang sudah ditandai, sepertinya Jinri yang menandai. Ia membuka halaman tersebut, matanya langsung tertuju pada satu high heels yang juga ditandai dengan spidol warna merah.

"Seperti sepatu kaca. Jinri akan sangat cantik jika menggunakan high heels ini," gumam Sungmin pelan. "Apa aku membelikan dia ini saja ya? Tapi sepertinya sangat mahal."

Lama Sungmin memandangi high heels tersebut. Ia bimbang, ia ingin membelikan untuk Jinri, tetapi ia khawatir uangnya tidak dapat mencukupi.

"Besok akan kucari. Setidaknya aku sedikit bisa membahagiakan Jinri," Sungmin mengambil majalah tersebut dan memasuki kamar.

"Selamat malam, dongsaeng-ah."

.

**TBC or Delete? **

* * *

**. **

**Haiiii. Fanfict KyuMin pertama yang publish di ffn. Aku masih newbie dalam dunia tulis-menulis, jadi agak gimana gitu deh. Aku butuh saran dan kritik dari reader sekalian~ review ne? Kalo respon ff ini bagus aku lanjutin. Kalo buruk aku delete ^^ **

**Okay, Review yaaa ^^ **

**. **


	2. Chapter 2

**HIGH HEELS Chapter 2  
By: Chopiteuya Lee **

**. **

**Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Jinri (as Lee Jinri), Choi Minho, other cast. **

**. **

**Demi hadiah untuk adiknya, Lee Sungmin nekad mencuri high heels termahal milik designer terkenal, Cho Kyuhyun, dan berjanji akan mengembalikannya. Lee Jinri, adik Sungmin tanpa sengaja menghilangkan high heels itu. **

**. **

**Disclaimer:  
Semua cast di fict ini milik Tuhan YME, SM Entertainment, dan keluarga mereka. Saya hanya meminjam nama. Cerita beserta idenya asli milik saya.**

**. **

**WARNING!  
Boys Love, Typo(s), GaJe, OOC.**

**. **

**a/n:  
Chapter 2 update :) **

**Jangan lupa review yaaah ^^ **

**. **

**DONT LIKE DONT READ! **

**. **

**enJOY! **

.

* * *

.

Pagi hari sekali Sungmin sudah berdiri di depan toko sepatu.

Bahkan toko itu belum buka sama sekali. Salahkan dirinya yang pergi dengan alasan akan bekerja, padahal ia bolos hari ini.

Sungmin duduk dengan kaki menyilang di dekat pintu toko yang masih tertutup rapat. Satu tangannya memegang majalah fashion adiknya, tangan yang lain memegang sepotong roti, sebotol air tergeletak di sebelahnya.

Hoodie berwarna soft pink menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya, celana jeans panjang membaluti kaki indah pria manis ini. Siapapun yang melihatnya akan mengira jika ia adalah anak berumur 16 tahun. Sesungguhnya Sungmin ini berumur 21 tahun.

Seorang wanita paruh baya pemilik toko mendekati Sungmin yang terduduk di depan tokonya. Di belakangnya wanita lain yang lebih muda mengikuti si pemilik toko.

"Hey anak muda, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sungmin menoleh. Mulutnya masih penuh dengan roti, ia segera meneguk air minum miliknya.

"Aigoo, apa kau tersesat?" wanita yang lebih muda menimpali.

Sungmin berdiri. Ia membungkuk sesaat lalu tersenyum cerah. "Apa kalian bekerja di toko sepatu ini?" Sungmin menunjuk toko di depannya.

"Aku pemiliknya. Ada apa? Kau ingin membeli sepatu sekolah?" pemilik toko mengambil kunci di sakunya, lalu membuka pintu toko miliknya. Dia membalik papan bertuliskan 'Close' menjadi 'Open'.

Wanita yang lain masuk diikuti Sungmin di belakangnya.

"Tidak ahjumma. Aku kesini ingin membeli sepasang high heels untuk adikku."

"High heels ada disana. Bisa kau pilih mana yang bagus untuk adikmu," wanita yang lebih muda menunjuk sebuah rak yang memajangkan puluhan high heels.

"Gomawo ahjumma," Sungmin menunduk lalu mendekati rak high heels tersebut.

Sungmin membuka majalah fashion yang dibawanya, ia memperhatikan high heels yang di tandai adiknya di majalah tersebut lalu mencari di rak yang serupa dengan high heels di majalah.

"Apa sebenarnya yang dicari anak itu?" pemilik toko yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah Sungmin akhirnya bertanya.

"Entahlah eommeonim. Mungkin dia belum menemukan yang cocok dengan adiknya," sang anak -wanita yang lebih muda- menjawab, ia juga tengah memperhatikan Sungmin yang tampak kebingungan.

"Bagaimana ini? Tidak ada yang sama persis dengan high heels di majalah ini," Sungmin kembali menelisik rak high heels tersebut, berharap menemukan high heels yang dicarinya. Namun nihil, high heels tersebut tetap tidak ada.

Sungmin mendekati meja kasir, ia berniat menanyakan high heels yang dicarinya.

"Ahjumma," Sungmin meletakan majalah di atas meja kasir, ia menunjuk high heels yang dicarinya. "Apa kau menjual high heels ini?"

Pemilik toko dan anaknya memperhatikan high heels yang ditunjuk Sungmin. Alis pemilik toko bertaut melihat high heels itu.

Pemilik toko menjawab dengan ragu. "High heels ini... Kalau tidak salah adalah milik seorang designer, apalah itu namanya. Cho.. Jo Ki Yun atau apalah itu. Aku lupa,"

"Cho Kyuhyun, eommeonim," koreksi sang anak. Ia menatap Sungmin. "Hey, kau tahu? High heels ini adalah satu-satunya high heels termahal di Korea Selatan. Sebenarnya high heels itu tidak diperjual-belikan."

Sungmin terbelalak kaget. "Mwo? Termahal?!"

"Ye, bahkan 2 tahun yang lalu high heels itu ingin dibeli oleh putri dari keluarga terkaya di Korea Selatan dengan harga 500 juta won," timpal sang pemilik toko.

"Tetapi pemiliknya menolak menjual high heels itu. Dia tidak memberitahu alasannya," sambung sang anak.

Sungmin benar-benar terkejut. Perlahan rasa putus asa menggerogoti hatinya. "Mahal sekali.. aku tidak mungkin bisa membelinya.." gumam Sungmin sedih, matanya meredup.

Pemilik toko dan anaknya menatap Sungmin iba. "Kau bisa membeli high heels yang lain."

"Ya, high heels disini tak kalah bagus dengan milik designer itu," ujar pemilik toko sedikit mempromosikan barangnya.

"Seberapa bagus high heels itu?"

"Mwo?" pemilik toko dan anaknya menatap Sungmin bingung.

"Apa bagusnya high heels itu? Dimana aku bisa mendapatkannya?" Sungmin bertanya dengan nada menantang. Matanya menatap pemilik toko dan sang anak bergantian.

"Ng.. Kau yakin? Baiklah jika kau bertanya. High heels itu disimpan di kantor FashionCho Corp. Jika kau ingin melihat high heels itu, kau bisa datang ke kantor mereka," jelas pemilik toko. "Kau benar-benar yakin?"

"Tentu aku yakin! Aku harus membuat adikku senang. Dimana alamatnya?" Sungmin berujar lantang. Entah menguar kemana keputus-asaannya tadi. Mengingat Jinri membuat semangatnya kembali.

"Haah anak ini. Tunggu sebentar," pemilik toko mengambil kertas dan pulpen di laci mejanya lalu menuliskan alamat kantor FashionCho Corp.

"Ini," pemilik toko menyerahkan kertas berisi alamat kantor tempat high heels yang di incarnya di simpan. "Semoga kau dapat membelinya."

Sungmin mengangguk lalu mengambil kertas alamat. "Tentu! Aku akan membelinya!"

.

Sungmin benar-benar bertekad membeli high heels yang dibuat designer terkenal itu. Namun tekadnya menciut saat dirinya telah berada di depan gedung FashionCho Corp.

Disinilah ia sekarang. Berdiri di depan gedung tinggi nan mewah, menatap gedung itu dengan sedikit putus asa.

'Lee Sungmin, kau percaya diri sekali bisa membeli high heels itu. Lihatlah uangmu! 500.000 Won saja kau tidak punya!' batin Sungmin bersuara. "Yeah.. Mana mungkin aku bisa membeli itu. Uangku sangat sedikit," gumam Sungmin sedih. Ia kembali menatap gedung megah itu. High heels itu pasti ada di dalam sana, pikirnya.

"Jika aku tidak membelinya, aku tidak bisa menyenangkan hati Jinri," Sungmin menerawang ke dalam gedung. "Aku harus mencobanya."

Sungmin hendak memasuki lingkungan kantor itu, tetapi suara klakson mobil yang memekakan telinga menginterupsinya. Ia baru sadar jika ia berdiri di tengah di depan pagar.

Sungmin segera menggeserkan diri ke pinggir jalan. 5 mobil mewah melewatinya. Sungmin terperangah melihatnya.

"Orang kaya selalu begitu. Terlalu berlebihan," cibir Sungmin. Dia beranjak memasuki lingkungan kantor.

Sekumpulan pria berpakaian formal keluar dari mobil yang melewatinya tadi. Mereka mengawal seorang pria yang keluar dari mobil yang lebih berkelas. Seluruh karyawan berbaris rapi menyambut pria tersebut.

"Selamat pagi, Cho Sajangnim," sambut pria paruh baya yang ada dibarisan paling depan. Semua menunduk hormat pada pria yang di panggil Cho Sajangnim.

Yang disambut hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan angkuh memasuki kantor. Sampai ia benar-benar memasuki lift, barulah semua karyawan membubarkan diri dan kembali bekerja.

Sungmin yang memperhatikan sejak tadi hanya terbengong. Begitu terhormatnya kah pria itu? Pikir Sungmin.

"Tsk. Dasar orang kaya!" Sungmin menggerutu kesal. Tiba-tiba ia teringat pada pria yang dipanggil Cho Sajangnim tadi. "Apa dia designer itu? Cho Kyuhyun? Aku seperti mengenalnya." Sungmin tampak berpikir.

_"Pria manis tidak boleh berkeliaran malam-malam."_

Wajah pria yang menggoda Sungmin semalam terlintas dibenaknya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa pria yang dipanggil Cho Sajangnim itu sangat mirip dengan pria yang menggodanya.

"Apa jangan-jangan dia itu..." Sungmin mengira mereka orang yang sama. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, menghilangkan perkiraannya itu. "Tidak mungkin pria playboy itu seorang designer! Tidak mungkin."

Setelah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa orang yang ditemuinya semalam bukanlah seorang designer yang membuat high heels yang dicarinya, Sungmin bergegas memasuki kantor megah itu. Kakinya melangkah dengan mantap.

Seorang wanita cantik bername-tag Jessica Jung memperhatikan Sungmin yang berjalan mendekati pintu masuk. Ia mendekati Sungmin yang telah berdiri di ambang pintu masuk.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?" sapa Jessica, ia tersenyum ramah.

Sungmin menoleh, matanya mengerjap bingung. "Apa kau pegawai disini?"

Jessica mengangguk anggun. Senyum masih terkembang diwajah cantiknya. Ia kembali mengulang pertanyaannya, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?"

"A-ah ya, aku mencari sesuatu disini," Sungmin membuka tasnya lalu mengambil majalah fashion di dalam tas.

Jessica terus memperhatikan pria di depannya ini. 'Apa dia ingin membeli high heels milik Cho Sajangnim?' batinnya.

"Ini, apa high heels ini ada disini?" Sungmin menunjukan halaman yang sudah ditandai adiknya.

Jessica menatap high heels yang ditunjukan Sungmin. 'Ini benar high heels itu,' ia membatin. "Umm.. kau yakin mencari high heels ini?" tunjuk Jessica.

Sungmin mengangguk semangat. Matanya berbinar menatap Jessica penuh harap. "Bisakah aku melihatnya?"

"Tentu kau bisa melihatnya," hanya melihatnya, tidak membelinya. Lanjut Jessica dalam hati. "Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke ruangan tempat menyimpan high heels itu."

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia mengikuti Jessica dari belakang. Ia memperhatikan kantor yang megah itu, banyak yang mengatakan kantor itu adalah perusahaan para designer.

"Presdir kami adalah seorang designer terkenal," Jessica memulai pembicaraan saat memasuki lift. Sungmin memperhatikan karyawan lain yang membawa kertas-kertas yang berisikan design-design pakaian dan aksesoris wanita lainnya.

"Mereka juga designer?" tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk karyawan lain.

"Ya, mereka designer terbaik. Perusahaan ini dibangun untuk menciptakan aksesoris-aksesoris menawan dengan mempekerjakan para designer handal," jelas Jessica. Ia sangat lancar menjelaskan tentang perusahaan fashion terbesar itu.

"Sepertinya kau sangat mengetahui seluk-beluk perusahaan ini," gumam Sungmin.

Jessica menanggapinya dengan senyuman. "Jika kau juga ingin tau tentang Cho Sajangnim, aku akan dengan senang hati memberitahunya."

Sungmin sedikit tertarik dengan ucapan wanita disebelahnya. "Apa sajangnim seorang playboy?"

Jessica terlihat menahan tawanya karena pertanyaan konyol Sungmin. "Dia bahkan sangat dingin! Bagaimana mungkin dia seorang playboy? Tapi banyak juga wanita yang menyukainya."

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. Ia kembali bertanya, "Kau juga menyukainya?"

Jessica hanya tersenyum penuh arti. "Ayo keluar," alih-alih menjawab, ia malah mengajak Sungmin keluar lift.

Sungmin merengut sebal. 'Kenapa wanita itu tidak menjawabnya?' batinnya.

Jessica membawa Sungmin ke sebuah ruangan khusus yang merupakan tempat penyimpanan high heels yang dicarinya. Ia memasukan password pintu. Sungmin dengan cepat menghapal password tersebut.

Pintupun terbuka, memperlihatkan isi ruangan yang cukup luas itu. Jessica memasuki ruangan diikuti Sungmin dibelakangnya.

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangan, menelisik tiap inci ruangan tempat disimpannya high heels tersebut. Terdapat sebuah kotak kaca transparan di tengah ruangan. Pandangan Sungmin terhenti pada kotak tersebut, tepatnya pada isi kotak itu.

"High heels itu indah sekali. Ternyata lebih indah dari yang dimajalah," gumam Sungmin. Ia benar-benar terperangah melihat high heels yang tampak bersinar karena terpaan sinar matahari.

Sungmin mendekati kotak kaca tersebut, melihat lebih dekat high heels yang disukai adiknya. 'Jinrirella...' Sungmin tersenyum geli dengan apa yang barusan ia pikirkan, adiknya yang memakai high heels itu seperti cinderella.

Sungmin menatap high heels itu. Raut wajahnya berubah sendu. '500 juta won pun ditolak,' ia meringis mengingat betapa banyak 500 juta won itu. Sungmin melirik saku celananya, dompetnya ada disana. Ia tak yakin uangnya bisa membeli high heels itu.

"Kau sudah melihatnya," Jessica yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan Sungmin kini bersuara. Ia mendekati Sungmin lalu berdiri disebelahnya.

"Ingin mengetahui sesuatu tentang high heels ini?" tanya wanita itu. Ia melirik Sungmin yang terdiam sejak tadi.

Sungmin menoleh. Matanya mengerjap bingung. "Sesuatu apa?"

Jessica tersenyum miring. Ia menyentuh kotak kaca tersebut, mengusapnya seolah sangat menyayangi isinya. "500 juta won saja ditolak untuk high heels ini. Kau ingin membelinya dengan harga berapa?"

Pertanyaan Jessica seolah menohok hati Sungmin. "Aku..."

"Ah ya, aku lupa. Kau hanya ingin melihatnya, bukan?" Jessica kembali tersenyum miring.

"Kau lihat hiasan mawar yang ada diujung high heels itu?"

Sungmin melihat hiasan itu, ia mengangguk pelan.

"Hiasan mawar itu terbuat dari berlian yang dibalut emas berwarna dust," jelas Jessica. Ia menyembunyikan senyum puasnya saat melihat reaksi Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam. Matanya terbelalak kaget mendengar penjelasan Jessica. "Berlian..? Dibaluti emas..?"

Jessica mengangguk mantap. Ia kembali melanjutkan. "Lebih dari 1800 kwiat berlian seberat 100 karat menempel penuh pada ornamen mawar."

Sungmin benar-benar merasa jatuh. Ia tak sanggup lagi mendengar penjelasan wanita disampingnya itu.

"Hentikan."

Jessica menoleh. Ia kembali tersenyum melihat reaksi pria manis itu. "Kau tidak bisa membelinya."

Sungmin merasa senyum Jessica tidak menawan lagi. Di matanya senyum itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

Sungmin menghadap Jessica. "Aku akan membelinya! Lihat saja!" Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk Jinri!

Jessica menatap Sungmin masih dengan senyuman menyebalkannya. "Kau punya uang berapa?"

Sungmin balas menatap Jessica. Rasanya ia ingin merobek bibir wanita itu agar tak tersenyum menyebalkan seperti itu. "Aku tidak punya uang."

Jessica tersenyum lebar. Ia menatap Sungmin rendah. "Jangan harap kau menyentuh high heels itu."

'Wanita ini benar-benar...' Sungmin membatin geram. "Lihat saja. Aku akan mendapat high heels itu!"

Sungmin berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu, ia membanting pintu membuat Jessica berjengit kaget.

Jessica mencibir. "Bodoh."

.

* * *

.

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Masuk."

"Selamat siang, Cho Sajangnim."

Yang disapa Cho Sajangnim menghentikan kegiatannya menanda-tangani berkas-berkas. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, melihat siapa yang masuk ke ruangannya.

"Oh, Jessica," Kyuhyun -Cho Sajangnim- kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. "Ada apa?"

"Seorang pria datang dan mengatakan ingin membeli high heels buatan anda, sajangnim," jelas Jessica sopan.

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya, ia menatap Jessica. "Apa katamu?"

"Seseorang datang dan mengatakan akan membeli high heels buatan anda."

Kyuhyun tersenyum remeh. Ia menutup map lalu meletakannya di tumpukan map diatas mejanya. "Orang terkaya di dunia sekalipun tidak akan mendapatkan high heels itu."

Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya, ia mengambil jas yang di sampirkannya dikursi lalu mengenakannya. Ia bergegas keluar.

"Anda akan kemana, sajangnim?" tanya Jessica.

Kyuhyun membuka knop pintu. "Aku akan keluar sebentar," lalu ia menghilang dari pandangan Jessica.

.

* * *

.

"Hyaah akhirnya aku keluar juga! Kantor itu sangat luas!"

Sungmin mendudukan dirinya pada salah satu bangku. Ia memperhatikan sekitar, alisnya bertaut bingung.

"Tapi dimana ini? Omona! Apa aku salah jalan?! Bagaimana bisa aku tersesat di kantor ini?!" Sungmin menggerutu kesal. Dalam hati ia mengutuk gedung yang kelewat besar dan luas itu.

Kini Sungmin berada di taman kantor yang kantor. Taman itu begitu sepi, tidak ada satupun karyawan yang berada disana. Sepertinya itu adalah tempat khusus untuk seseorang.

Sungmin menyelonjorkan kakinya, ia kelihatan lelah setelah mengelilingi kantor yang sangat luas itu. Ia masih menggerutu sebal, menyalahkan gedung kantor yang menyebabkan kakinya pegal-pegal. Ia menyingkap celana jeansnya sebatas lutut, melihatkan kaki putih dan mulus miliknya.

Sungmin memijat kakinya sendiri, berusaha mengurangi rasa pegal pada kaki indah itu.

"Kakimu bagus."

Sungmin terlonjak kaget, hampir saja ia terjungkal dari bangku taman. Ia menatap berang pada seseorang yang mengejutkannya, tetapi tatapan berangnya berubah menjadi tatapan terkejut.

"Kau?! Kenapa bisa disini?!" Sungmin menunjuk wajah pria yang sudah mendudukan diri di bangku yang sama dengan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun -pria itu- menahan jari telunjuk sang pria manis dan menurunkannya. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Kenapa kau bisa disini, hm?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh aku kesini? Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi seseorang!" Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya, asalkan tidak melihat wajah pria tampan di sebelahnya itu.

"Mengunjungi siapa hm? Mengunjungi aku?" seringai lebar terpatri di wajah pucat Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun ngeri. Ia menggeser dudukannya menjauhi Kyuhyun. "Untuk apa aku mengunjungimu! Aku saja tidak tahu kau siapa!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kenalan. Aku Cho Kyuhyun. CEO dari FashionCho Corp. Gedung ini milikku."

Sungmin terbelalak kaget, matanya membulat sempurna. 'Dia Cho Kyuhyun? Designer terkenal itu?! Pemilik high heels yang kucari?!'

Saking terkejutnya, lidah Sungmin terasa kelu untuk menyahuti Kyuhyun. 'Tidak mungkin.. Tidak mungkin..'

"Lalu kau siapa, manis?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan duduknya pada Sungmin membuat pria manis itu kembali menjauh, begitu seterusnya sampai Sungmin terhimpit ujung bangku dan tubuh Kyuhyun. Tangan Kyuhyun dengan beraninya mengelus kaki indah Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun horror, tubuhnya merinding hebat merasakan jari Kyuhyun yang kini sedang mengelus betisnya.

Wajah Sungmin merah padam. Ia merasa dilecehkan. Amarahnya benar-benar sudah di ujung tanduk. 'Playboy ini benar-benar...'

"BRENGSEEEK!"

Dan detik berikutnya Kyuhyun sudah terguling di tanah dengan sudut bibir yang sedikit berdarah. Ia mengelap sudut bibirnya dan menatap Sungmin sembari menyeringai lebar. 'Sial. Kau benar-benar menarik, manis.'

"Dengar Tuan Cho yang terhormat! Jangan karena kau banyak uang kau bisa melecehkanku begitu saja! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" setelah mengatakan itu, Sungmin berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak ingin emosinya lepas kendali saat melihat wajah menyebalkan pria itu. Meninju saja sudah cukup.

"Apa katanya? Melecehkan?" Kyuhyun menatap kedua telapak tangannya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa tadi ia dengan berani mengelus kaki indah pria manis itu.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, ia berharap dapat bertemu pria manis itu lagi.

"Demi Tuhan. Kau benar-benar membuatku lepas kendali, manis."

.

Sungmin menendang kerikil di jalanan dengan kesal.

"Beraninya dia melecehkanku! Pria mesum!" Sungmin kembali menendang kerikil. Wajahnya merengut kesal.

Ia berjalan menuju rumahnya. Moodnya benar-benar sedang buruk saat ini.

"Sialan. Bagaimana caranya memberi dia pelajaran?!" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat password pintu yang diketikan wanita yang mengantarkannya untuk melihat high heels yang dicari.

Sungmin menyeringai lebar, sepertinya ia sudah tertular Kyuhyun. 'Wanita bodoh,' batinnya. Ia melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya dengan riang.

Sebuah rencana mengerikan tersusun rapi di kepala Sungmin. Rencana yang akan merugikan FashionCho Corp dan menguntungkan sekaligus merugikan dirinya.

.

* * *

.

Malam hari tiba. Semua karyawan FashionCho Corp satu persatu meninggalkan kantor. Cho Kyuhyun juga sudah meninggalkannya kantornya itu. Kantor benar-benar sudah sangat sepi.

Sungmin keluar dari cafe yang terletak di sebrang gedung kantor FashionCho. Ia memperhatikan kantor yang sudah gelap itu. Memantapkan hatinya, ia menyebrang jalan dan melangkahkan kaki menuju pagar kantor.

"Hey! Mau kemana kau?" seorang security mendekati Sungmin, ia memperhatikan Sungmin dari atas ke bawah.

Sungmin menatap security itu dengan tatapan polos. Ia memutar otak mencari alasan agar bisa masuk ke kantor itu. 'Bagaimana ini?!' batinnya cemas.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di kepala Sungmin. Ia mengatur ekspresi semeyakinkan mungkin. "Ahjussi, dompetku tertinggal di kantor."

Sang security mengangkat alis bingung. "Dompetmu?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Matanya berbinar penuh harap. "Tolong biarkan aku masuk, ahjussi. Ada banyak surat penting di dompetku."

Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, security menyetujuinya. "Baiklah, ayo ikuti aku."

Sungmin bersorak dalam hati. Ia kemudian mengikuti security yang sudah memasuki lingkungan kantor. Mereka memasuki kantor.

"Dilantai berapa dompetmu tertinggal?" tanya security.

"Tiga." jawab Sungmin singkat.

Mereka kemudian menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga.

Sesampainya di lantai tiga, Sungmin secara diam-diam mengambil kayu yang disimpannya di tas ranselnya. Ia menatap security yang sedang membelakanginya itu dengan tatapan bersalah. 'Maafkan aku, ahjussi.'

Sungmin mengayunkan kayu ke punggung sang security dengan keras.

"Akh!" security itu jatuh pingsan.

Tatapan bersalah Sungmin semakin kental, ia membungkuk beberapa kali. "Jeongmal mianhae, ahjussi. Jeongmal mianhae." kemudian ia berlari menuju ruangan tempat di simpannya high heels incaran.

Sungmin mengetikan password dengan tergesa. Ia benar-benar khawatir jika ia tertangkap basah. Pintu pun terbuka. Sungmin masuk ke ruangan itu. Hanya cahaya bulan yang menerangi ruangan itu.

Ornamen mawar high heels itu berkilau diterpa cahaya bulan. 'High heels ini akan selalu berkilau..' batin Sungmin.

'Tak ada waktu lagi untuk mengagumi itu, Sungmin!' Sungmin mengayunkan kayunya lagi ke kotak kaca dengan keras.

PRANGG...

Kotak kaca itu pecah. Sungmin berdoa dalam hati agar dosanya di ampuni. Ia mendekati high heels itu, lalu mengangkatnya agar sinar bulan menerpa high heels itu.

'Benar-benar indah..' Sungmin kembali terperangah melihat high heels yang seakan bersinar itu.

Sungmin memasukan sepasang high heels itu ke dalam tas lalu meletakan sebuah surat di tengah serpihan kaca dilantai.

"Maafkan aku, Tuan Cho yang terhormat."

Baru saja Sungmin ingin melarikan diri, suara alarm berbunyi kencang. Secara tiba-tiba ruangan itu menjadi terang benderang. Suara derap kaki yang berlari terdengar dari luar ruangan.

"Bagaimana ini?!" Sungmin berseru panik. Ia berbalik, menemukan tangga darurat menuju ke bawah di pojok ruangan. Dengan tergesa Sungmin berlari menuruni tangga tersebut.

Sesaat setelah Sungmin tak terlihat lagi, pintu terbuka paksa. Security dan beberapa petugas lain terbelalak kaget.

"High heels itu hilang!"

.

**TBC or Delete? **

**. **

* * *

**. Huwaaaaa apa ituuu T_T **

**Gimana? Apa chapter 2 ini kurang memuaskaaan? Aku ngerasa ini kurang memuaskan T_T **

**Btw makasih banyak yang udah review, fav dan follow fanfict ini :D **

**FF ini kyumin kok tenang aja, mereka otp aku *gatanya* **

**Buat yang minta banyakin kyumin moment itu diatas ada secuplik moment mereka XD **

**Ah iya, ini udah agak lebih panjang dari chapter 1. Gimanaaa reader? :D **

**Okay segitu dulu yaa **

**Review untuk chapter ini yaa ^^ **

**See you! **


	3. Chapter 3

**HIGH HEELS Chapter 3  
By: Chopiteuya Lee **

**. **

**Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Jinri (as Lee Jinri), Choi Minho, other cast. **

**. **

**Demi hadiah untuk adiknya, Lee Sungmin nekad mencuri high heels termahal milik designer terkenal, Cho Kyuhyun, dan berjanji akan mengembalikannya. Lee Jinri, adik Sungmin tanpa sengaja menghilangkan high heels itu. **

**. **

**Disclaimer:  
Semua cast di fict ini milik Tuhan YME, SM Entertainment, dan keluarga mereka. Saya hanya meminjam nama. Cerita beserta idenya asli milik saya.**

**. **

**WARNING!  
Boys Love, Typo(s), GaJe, OOC.**

**. **

**DONT LIKE DONT READ! **

**. **

**enJOY! **

.

* * *

.

Pagi yang sangat suram bagi karyawan kantor FashionCho. Dan pagi yang sangat tidak diinginkan oleh petugas keamanan kantor.

CEO mereka, Kyuhyun, sangat marah mendengar berita buruk bahwa high heels buatannya telah dicuri.

Brak!

Kyuhyun menggebrak meja marah. Seluruh karyawan di ruangan itu berjengit kaget. Mata Kyuhyun menatap seisi ruangan dengan berang, tangannya terkepal erat.

"Apa kalian bodoh?! Kenapa menjaga high heels itu saja tidak bisa?! Kalian ingin di pecat hah?!" bentakan kasar Kyuhyun terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Semua menunduk takut, Kyuhyun akan sangat mengerikan jika sedang marah.

"Apa kalian tahu seberapa berharganya high heels itu?! Sialan!" makian Kyuhyun kembali terdengar. Aura hitam memenuhi seisi ruangan itu, menambah suasana menjadi lebih mencekam.

Kyuhyun menatap petugas keamanan yang menunduk takut, nafasnya tersengal karena membentak mereka.

"Aku menggaji kalian untuk menjaga high heels itu! Apa susahnya hah?!" Kyuhyun menatap 20 pria yang merupakan petugas keamanan kantornya dengan berang. Emosinya benar-benar meluap saat ini.

Pria-pria itu semakin menunduk takut, mereka sangat tak ingin jika sang boss mengatakan kata pecat. Karyawan yang lain menunduk takut pula. Jika sudah begini, semuanya akan terkena imbas kemarahan Kyuhyun.

"Apa saja yang kalian lakukan semalam?" tanya Kyuhyun rendah. Meskipun rendah, suara Kyuhyun sangat terdengar jelas karena ruang meeting yang luas itu sangat sunyi.

Para petugas keamanan terdiam, enggan menjawab pertanyaan sang boss.

Kyuhyun semakin geram, ia mengulang pertanyaannya dengan nada yang lebih tinggi. "Apa saja yang kalian lakukan semalam?!"

Seisi ruangan berjengit kaget. Salah satu petugas keamanan menjawab dengan terbata. "K- kami s-se-semalam..."

Belum sempat pria itu menyelesaikan perkataannya, Kyuhyun sudah memotongnya. "Kalian di pecat."

Para petugas keamanan mengangkat kepala mereka. Ekspresi panik kentara sekali tercetak di wajah mereka. "S-sajangnim..."

"Tuan Park, tolong carikan lagi petugas keamanan yang tidak bodoh seperti mereka."

Pria paruh baya yang sedari tadi berdiri disebelah Kyuhyun mengangguk sopan. "Mengerti, tuan."

Kyuhyun beranjak dari ruang rapat itu diikuti manager dan sekretarisnya -Minho dan Jessica-.

Sebelum keluar Kyuhyun kembali berujar dingin, "Dan jangan sampai media apapun tahu tentang berita ini," Kyuhyun benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan para karyawan yang menghela nafas lega dan para petugas keamanan yang terduduk shock karena di pecat.

"Silahkan kalian mengemasi barang kalian," ujar Tuan Park pada petugas keamanan.

"Tuan Park, kumohon biarkan aku bekerja disini," pria yang merupakan pria yang dipukul Sungmin hingga pingsan semalam berlutut di hadapan Tuan Park.

Tuan Park menggeleng pelan, ia menatap iba pada pria yang berlutut di hadapannya itu, "Maafkan aku, Young Woon-ssi. Ini sudah keputusan Tuan Cho."

Tuan Park melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruangan itu. Pria yang telah menjaga Kyuhyun selama 20 tahun itu hendak melakukan pencarian high heels buatan Kyuhyun secara tersembunyi.

"Tenanglah, Young Woon. Kita bisa mencari pekerjaan lain," pria lain menepuk pundak Young Woon, sedikit menghibur temannya.

"Sebelum mencari pekerjaan baru, aku harus mencari orang itu dulu dan menghabisinya," tangan Young Woon terkepal, ia menyimpan dendam pada pria yang mencuri high heels Kyuhyun.

"Siapa?"

"Orang yang mencuri high heels itu. Aku tahu siapa orang yang membuat kita di pecat seperti ini," wajah pria yang datang dengan alasan mengambil dompetnya itu merekat pada ingatan Young Woon.

Lee Sungmin, bersiaplah menerima akibat dari perbuatanmu itu.

.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan diri di sofa di ruang kerjanya. Ia menghela nafas, benar-benar lelah dengan semua kejadian pagi hari ini. Ia memejamkan mata, tangannya bergerak menyentuh dahinya, memijat perlahan daerah itu.

Cklek.

Minho dan Jessica memasuki ruangan Kyuhyun. Selembar kertas terselip di jari-jari Minho.

"Sajangnim, kami menemukan surat di ruangan tempat di simpannya high heels buatan anda," ujar Jessica sopan.

"Ne sajangnim. Sepertinya surat ini untuk anda," lanjut Minho.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, ia menatap kedua bawahannya itu kesal. "Apa kalian hanya bisa mengganggu?"

Jessica menunduk mendengar penuturan dingin Kyuhyun. "Maafkan kami, sajangnim."

"Sajangnim, kami hanya ingin memberikan surat ini," Minho meletakan surat itu di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Permisi sajangnim," Minho dan Jessica segera keluar dari ruangan bossnya.

Kyuhyun menatap surat di sebelahnya. Tangannya bergerak meraih surat itu, perlahan ia membuka lipatan surat itu dan mulai membacanya.

.

**Tuan Cho yang terhormat, maaf aku meminjam high heels itu tanpa izin. Aku berjanji akan mengembalikannya nanti. **

**S **

Tangan Kyuhyun terkepal, meremas kertas di tangannya. Emosinya kembali meluap setelah membaca surat itu. "Jika aku menemukanmu, aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri." desisnya marah.

Tuan Cho yang terhormat...

Kyuhyun ingat, selama ini belum ada yang memanggilnya Tuan Cho yang terhormat. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian kemarin, ketika Sungmin menyebutnya Tuan Cho yang terhormat.

Otak cerdas Kyuhyun mulai menyatukan kejadian demi kejadian yang terjadi kemarin. Mulai dari Jessica yang mengatakan ada seseorang yang ingin membeli high heels itu hingga pria manis -Sungmin- yang bukan siapa- siapa berada di kantornya.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menarik kesimpulan. Ia menatap kertas yang sudah tak berbentuk itu. "Benarkah kau yang mencurinya? Jika iya, tidak mudah untuk menemukanmu, manis."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Ia tidak bisa menuduh sembarang orang tanpa bukti. Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas gusar. Memikirkan itu membuatnya pusing.

Namun, ada satu hal yang janggal. 'Bagaimana bisa pencuri itu mengetahui password pintu tempat menyimpan high heels?' batin Kyuhyun. Hanya ia, Minho dan Jessica yang mengetahui password itu.

"Sepertinya aku harus menanyakan ini pada mereka."

.

* * *

.

"Saengil chukka hamnida! Saranghaneun uri Jinri~ Saengil chukka hamnida!"

Sungmin menutup nyanyiannya dengan senyuman lebar, tangannya membawa kue ultah ukuran sedang.

Jinri tersenyum senang. Kakaknya benar- benar baik, bahkan kakaknya itu rela tak bekerja hari ini demi Jinri.

"Sekarang tiup lilinnya," ujar Sungmin. Ia sangat senang bisa membuat Jinri tersenyum seperti sekarang ini.

"Arraseo, oppa."

Sebelum meniup lilin, Jinri menyerukan harapannya dalam hati. Ia berharap ia bisa selalu seperti ini ke depannya, dengan Sungmin yang selalu berada disampingnya.

Jinri meniup lilin. Ia bahagia masih bisa tiup lilin di usianya yang ke-17 itu. Sweet seventeen. Senyum Jinri terkembang lebar, "Gomawo oppa."

Sungmin mengelus kepala adiknya dengan sayang. Ia bersyukur masih dapat memiliki sang adik di dunia ini. "Aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu, Jinri-ah."

Jinri mengangguk, ia mengambil kue di tangan Sungmin lalu meletakannya di meja, kemudian ia memeluk kakaknya erat. "Jeongmal gomawo, oppa."

Sungmin balas memeluk adiknya. "Cheonma, Jinri. Aku benar-benar menyayangimu."

"Aku punya hadiah untuk adikku yang sudah tujuh belas tahun ini," Sungmin melepas pelukannya, ia menatap Jinri yang penasaran.

"Apa itu, oppa?" tanya Jinri antusias. Ia menatap Sungmin penuh harap. 'Semoga tidak mengecewakan,' batinnya.

"Tunggu disini," Sungmin melesat ke kamar mengambil sebuah kotak yang telah dibungkus dengan rapi. Kemudian ia kembali dengan senyum yang merekah di wajah manisnya. "Ini kado untukmu."

Jinri mengambil kadonya yang cukup berat itu, ia menatap Sungmin penuh tanya. "Apa ini, oppa?"

Sungmin tersenyum misterius. Ia mengacak rambut adiknya gemas. "Kau buka saja."

Jinri mendudukan dirinya di sofa. Tangannya bergerak membuka bungkusan kado. Ia meletakan kertas kado itu di meja dan dengan tidak sabar membuka kotak tersebut.

Reaksi pertama Jinri adalah sangat terkejut melihat isi kado yang di berikan Sungmin. Di ambilnya sebuah high heels indah dan mewah yang menjadi kado untuk Jinri.

Jinri memperhatikan high heels itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Jarinya bergerak menelusuri tiap inci high heels. 'Ini.. high heels yang ada di majalah fashion itu, bukan?' batinnya.

"Oppa," Jinri menatap Sungmin penuh haru. Ia bergerak memeluk kakaknya erat. "Jeongmal gomawo. Jeongmal gomawo."

"Ne, Jinri. Kau senang?" senyum lembut Sungmin terkembang.

Jinri mengangguk, "itu adalah hadiah paling istimewa yang pernah ku dapat."

Tangan Sungmin bergerak mengelus surai adiknya. "Kau benar-benar sudah besar ya. Sepertinya baru saja aku melihatmu saat baru dilahirkan, tapi sekarang kau sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang pintar dan cantik."

"Kau harus meraih cita-citamu, Jinri. Jangan seperti aku," bisik Sungmin. Ia benar-benar berharap Jinri akan hidup bahagia nantinya. Sekalipun ia harus dikorbankan.

Setitik air mata mengalir di pipi putih Jinri. Gadis yang sedang berulang tahun itu terharu mendengar ucapan kakaknya. Ia kembali memeluk kakaknya, "Aku mengerti, oppa."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Hey, jangan menangis," jari Sungmin bergerak menghapus air mata adiknya. "Kau tidak boleh cengeng."

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menangis jika kau mengatakan kata-kata yang membuatku terharu. Dan untuk kado ini.." Jinri mengambil high heels yang sempat ia anggurkan, "aku sangat sangat berterima kasih. Pasti ini sangat mahal."

Sungmin tersenyum samar. 'Andai kau tahu yang sebenarnya, dongsaeng-ah.'

"Apapun akan kulakukan demi adikku," ujar Sungmin. Ia kembali mengukir senyum manis yang jika Cho melihatnya sudah pasti ia akan menggoda Sungmin.

Sungmin teringat Tuan Cho itu. Rasa bersalah menggerogoti hatinya.

'Tuan Cho yang terhormat, maafkan aku.'

.

Sungmin berkali-kali memencet remote televisinya, mencari acara berita. Dengan was- was ia memperhatikan berita di layar televisi itu, namun tidak ada berita yang mengabarkan bahwa high heels milik designer Cho Kyuhyun hilang.

"Haah syukurlah," Sungmin menghela nafas lega. Ia menyandar di sandaran sofa. Pria manis ini tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika Jinri tahu bahwa hadiah yang ia terima adalah hasil curian.

"Aku sudah sangat berdosa," gumam Sungmin pelan. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar, sedikit menyesali perbuatannya itu.

"Aku pasti akan di buru oleh mereka," Sungmin kembali berujar pilu. Tidak bisa dibayangkan jika pria manis itu menjadi buronan di sana-sini.

Pikiran konyol melintas di kepalanya, 'Jika aku menjual high heels itu dengan harga yang sangat mahal, aku akan menjadi kaya raya. Aku akan membawa Jinri pergi dari Seoul dan tinggal di luar negeri.'

Sungmin tertawa keras karena pemikirannya sendiri. "Hahahaha bodoh! Kau bodoh, Sungmin!"

Sungmin menghela nafas gusar. Ia merasa benar-benar bodoh.

"Semoga Tuhan mengampuni dosaku."

.

* * *

.

"Apa kalian tahu siapa pencurinya?"

Kyuhyun menatap manager dan sekretarisnya itu dengan tajam. Pria itu hendak menanyakan perihal password pintu yang dapat diketahui pencuri. "Yang tahu password itu hanya aku dan kalian. Apa salah satu dari kalian memberitahu password itu kepada orang lain?"

Minho dan Jessica menunduk dalam. Mereka benar-benar takut saat ini.

"Saya tidak memberitahu siapapun, sajangnim," cicit Minho. Walaupun bentakan bossnya sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari, Minho tetap saja takut jika bossnya itu sedang marah besar seperti saat ini.

Kyuhyun menatap Minho tajam. Tidak mungkin managernya itu berbohong padanya, cukup lama ia mengenal anak itu.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada sekretaris, Jessica. Ia menghujani wanita itu dengan tatapan tajam. "Kemarin kau mengatakan ada yang ingin membeli high heels itu."

"Ya, sajangnim," Jessica mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya mendadak pucat pasi mengingat pria yang mengatakan ingin membeli high heels itu. Tubuh Jessica menegang, ia takut sekarang.

Kyuhyun yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik sekretarisnya itu mengerutkan kening bingung. "Ada apa denganmu?"

Jessica menunduk makin dalam, menyembunyikan wajah cemasnya. "M-maafkan saya, sajangnim."

Minho mengangkat kepalanya, ia menatap Jessica dengan terkejut. "Mwoya? Kau memberitahu password itu pada orang lain?!"

"Diamlah Minho," Kyuhyun menatap Jessica tajam. "Sekarang jelaskan padaku."

Jessica mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, menatap bossnya dengan takut. "Kurasa, orang itu.. m-melihat password yang aku ketikan kemarin."

"Kau membawanya ke ruangan itu?"

Jessica mengangguk pelan, ia kembali menunduk dalam. "Maaf, sajangnim. Aku tidak tahan melihat anak itu yang terus memohon."

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Cari dia."

Minho dan Jessica mengangkat kepalanya, mereka menatap sang direktur utama bingung. "Apa?"

"Cari dia. Bukankah Jessica tahu siapa orang itu?"

"T-tapi sajangnim, aku tidak bisa menuduh sembarang orang."

"Benar itu, sajangnim," timpal Minho.

"Cukup cari dan bawa kepadaku," Kyuhyun berujar dingin membuat manager dan sekretarisnya itu menunduk patuh.

"Kami mengerti, sajangnim."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Sekarang keluarlah."

Minho dan Jessica membungkuk hormat sebelum beringsut keluar dari ruangan sang boss.

"Manis.. Semoga benar itu kau."

Kyuhyun mengambil jasnya lalu mengenakannya. Ia berniat berjalan-jalan sebentar.

.

* * *

.

Sungmin mendorong troli belanjaannya, mengambil banyak bahan makanan untuk ia dan adiknya. Sungmin mengambil sayur-sayur dan daging lalu meletakannya di dalam troli.

Senyum Sungmin terkembang. Ia tenang- tenang saja sebelum ia mendapati siluet pria yang paling dihindarinya tengah menatapnya sembari menyeringai lebar dari kejauhan. Sungmin berbalik, menggelengkan kepala berusaha menghilangkan bayangan pria itu. Namun saat ia kembali menoleh, pria itu tetap ada bahkan tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

Sungmin terbelalak kaget, ia segera mendorong troli belanjaannya yang terasa lebih berat. Namun terlambat, pria itu sudah berada di belakang Sungmin dan menepuk bahunya. Tubuh Sungmin menegang, ia benar-benar tidak ingin berbalik sekarang.

"Apa kabar, manis?" suara merdu pria itu mengalun di telinga Sungmin.

'Matilah aku...'

.

Sungmin keluar dari supermarket dengan 2 kantung plastik belanjaan di tangannya dan diikuti Kyuhyun dibelakangnya. Bibir Sungmin mengerucut sebal, ia tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan pria playboy mesum itu.

"Masuk ke mobilku, Sungmin."

Sungmin yang merasa namanya di panggil berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun. "Tuan Cho, bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebuah kartu, menunjukan pada Sungmin kartu itu. Kyuhyun membacanya, "Kartu tanda pengenal pegawai Kona Beans Cafe. Lee Sungmin. Kau menjatuhkannya saat ingin membayar belanjaanmu itu."

Sungmin terbelalak kaget, itu kartu pegawainya. "Kembalikan kartu itu! Kumohon, aku tidak bisa bekerja jika kartu itu tidak ada."

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya menghalangi Sungmin yang berusaha merebut kartu itu dengan wajah memelas yang benar-benar manis. Saat ini Kyuhyun benar-benar puas memperhatikan wajah malaikat Sungmin.

"Ya! Cepat kembalikan kartuku! Aish kenapa kau tinggi sekali sih!" Sungmin berjinjit meraih kartu pegawainya yang ada di tangan pria jangkung di depannya itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul melihat Sungmin yang sudah meletakan tangannya di bahu Kyuhyun dan jarak mereka yang sangat dekat. "Aku tidak akan mengembalikan kartu ini sebelum kau menjelaskan sesuatu padaku."

Sungmin terdiam. Tubuhnya menegang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia menatap pria jangkung di depannya dengan panik, saking paniknya ia sampai lupa jika jarak mereka sangat dekat dengan tangan kirinya yang masih berpegangan pada bahu Kyuhyun.

"Menjelaskan apa?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin intens. Kapan lagi ia bisa menatap Sungmin se-intens ini?

"High heels."

Tubuh Sungmin melemas. Ia jatuh terduduk di aspal. Bayangan dirinya yang akan di penjara karena telah mencuri high heels milik Cho Kyuhyun melayang-layang di pikiran Sungmin.

Dengan melihat gerak-gerik Sungmin, Kyuhyun dapat dengan mudah menyimpulkan siapa yang telah mencuri high heels itu.

Sedikit tak tega melihat Sungmin yang sudah pucat pasi, Kyuhyun menjulurkan lengannya membantu Sungmin berdiri.

"Kau harus ikuti aku. Tenanglah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Ia membalas uluran tangan Kyuhyun dan mengikutinya, ia begitu pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

Kyuhyun tak dapat menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya. Untunglah ia berada di depan Sungmin hingga pria manis itu tidak dapat melihat wajahnya yang mengukir senyum tampan.

'Sedikit mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan tidak apa-apa, bukan?' batin pria jangkung itu.

.

* * *

.

Minho mengendap-endap ke ruangan bossnya. Ia mengintip melalui kaca pintu dan tidak menemukan bossnya disana.

"Eoh? Apa sajangnim sedang keluar?" monolog Minho. Ia membuka sedikit pintu ruangan bossnya, menyembulkan kepala mengintip ruangan luas itu dan mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Ia tetap tidak menemukan kehadiran bossnya itu.

Minho meninju kepalan tangannya ke udara. "YES! Aku bebas untuk siang ini!"

Minho tertawa bahagia. Ia segera melesat keluar dari ruangan bossnya.

Pria itu mengambil sepeda yang ia curi dua hari lalu, kemudian mengayuhnya entah kemana.

"Aku akan mengembalikanmu kepada pemilikmu!"

.

Jinri kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke taman dimana ia menemukan majalah fashion. Sejak kemarin ia tidak menemukan majalahnya.

'Apa Sungmin oppa mengambilnya?' batinnya. Sebenarnya ia masih bingung tahu darimana Sungmin high heels yang disukainya dan bagaimana kakaknya itu mendapatkannya. 'Bukankah high heels itu kelihatan mahal? Bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkannya?' begitulah pikir Jinri.

Ia mendudukan diri di salah satu bangku, memperhatikan sekitar. Walaupun hari ulang tahunnya ini tidak dirayakan dengan meriah, ia tetap bersyukur masih bisa merayakan ulang tahun bersama kakaknya.

Jinri senang setengah mati kakaknya memberikan kado yang sangat membuatnya terkejut. Tuhan benar-benar mengabulkan doanya untuk bisa memiliki high heels itu.

Gadis cantik itu teringat akan sepedanya yang di curi, ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling taman. Siapa tahu ia menemukan sepeda peninggalan ayahnya itu. Mata indahnya menangkap seorang pria yang sedang mengendarai sepeda. Ia memperhatikan sepeda itu, seperti mengenalnya.

Jinri terbelalak. Ia sangat mengenali sepeda itu, sepeda itu miliknya. Jinri segera mengejarnya.

"Yak! Berhenti!" teriak Jinri. Beruntunglah pria yang mengendarai sepeda itu-Minho- menghentikannya.

Jinri berlari mendekati pria itu. Dengan cepat ia mengambil tasnya dan memukulkannya berkali- kali pada Minho. "Rasakan itu! Dasar pencuri sepeda!"

Minho berusaha menghindar dari pukulan maut Jinri. Ia meringis merasakan sakit pada badannya. "Hey! Hey! Tunggu sebentar, nona!"

Jinri menghentikan pukulannya, ia menatap Minho sengit. "Mwo?! Dasar pencuri! Aku akan membawamu ke kantor polisi!"

"Ya! Ya! Nona! Jangan! Baiklah baiklah aku kembalikan sepedamu," Minho menuruni sepeda itu lalu menyerahkannya pada Jinri.

"Woaa semoga tidak ada yang rusak," sementara Jinri sibuk mengecek keadaan sepedanya, Minho malah sibuk menggerutui gadis di depannya itu.

"Gadis ini ganas sekali," gerutu Minho, untunglah Jinri tidak mendengarnya.

"Untung tidak ada cacat sedikitpun. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pulang ya," Jinri menaiki sepedanya lalu bersiap pergi, tapi Minho mencegahnya.

"Nona, ini hampir malam. Wanita tidak baik berkeliaran saat malam hari," senyuman tampan terlukis di wajah Minho.

Jinri menatap Minho menantang. "Lalu? Kau tahu? Saat kau mencuri sepedaku dua hari yang lalu kau membuatku pulang malam. Karena kau aku jadi berjalan kaki sampai ke rumah."

"Kalau begitu sebagai permintaan maafku, biarkan aku mengantarmu sampai ke rumahmu," senyuman di wajah Minho berubah menjadi cengiran kikuk. "Maaf ya?"

Jinri menatap Minho curiga, sepertinya gadis ini tidak terlalu percaya pada pria di depannya itu. "Bagaimana ya?"

"Ayolah, nona. Aku sangat merasa bersalah padamu," ujar Minho lagi.

Jinri melirik Minho sekilas. "Baiklah."

"Oke! Biar aku memboncengmu, nona."

"Ah, tapi sepeda ini tidak ada tempat boncengan," ujar Jinri, ia tersenyum kikuk. "Maklum, sepeda butut."

"Ah iya juga ya.." sebuah ide muncul di kepala Minho. "Aku ada ide, nona!"

Jinri menatap Minho penasaran. 'Ide apa sih?' batinnya.

Pada akhirnya Jinri menyesal telah mengikuti ide gila Minho.

Jinri duduk dengan sedikit menekuk kakinya dengan Minho di belakangnya yang mengendarai sepeda, posisi ini terlihat seperti Minho memeluk Jinri dari belakang.

"Turunkan aku," desis Jinri. Entah kenapa ia kesal merasakan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dan perasaan aneh yang menjalar di tubuhnya.

"Diamlah nona! Cukup tunjukan rumahmu dimana," seru Minho. Ia mengayuh sepeda dengan semangat.

"Aish! Kau menyebalkan!"

.

* * *

.

Sungmin mendudukan dirinya di sofa. Matanya mengedar menelisik tiap inci dari apartemen luas Kyuhyun.

'Tuan Cho benar-benar designer handal ya. Kurasa yang mendesign apartemen ini menjadi sebegitu indah pasti dia. Kenapa dia tidak menjadi arsitektur saja,' batin Sungmin.

"Berikan kantung belanjaanmu," perintah Kyuhyun. Ia telah mengganti pakaian menjadi pakaian yang lebih santai.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung. "Mwoya? Untuk apa?"

"Tentu untuk aku simpan."

Sungmin segera memeluk kantung belanjaannya protektif. "Tidak! Ini untuk bahan makananku di rumah!"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Ia harus sedikit memaksa. Kyuhyun merampas belanjaan Sungmin dan dengan cepat membawanya ke dapur.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Dasar menyebalkan!"

Sungmin menghentakan kakinya kesal. Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada satu-satunya foto di ruangan itu. Tangannya bergerak mengambil foto yang sepertinya foto keluarga itu. Terdapat sepasang suami-istri dan anak satu mereka yang tersenyum cerah.

"Apa anak ini Cho Kyuhyun itu? Mirip sekali," gumam Sungmin. Jarinya mengusap wajah anak di foto itu.

Sungmin kembali meletakan foto itu. Ada banyak pertanyaan tentang Kyuhyun yang berkeliaran di kepalanya, namun ia tahan terlebih dulu.

"Lee Sungmin!" terdengar teriakan Kyuhyun dari dapur. Sungmin yang mendengarnya segera melesat ke dapur, menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa?" Sungmin memperhatikan semua bahan makanan yang dibelinya telah berserakan di meja makan.

"Buatkan aku makanan dengan ini semua," ujar Kyuhyun sembari menunjuk bahan makanan di mejanya.

"Ige mwoya?! Tapi ini semua untuk di rumahku!" seru Sungmin. Ia beranjak memasukan bahan makanan kembali ke asalnya, tapi dengan cepat Kyuhyun mencegahnya.

"Buatkan aku makanan atau aku laporkan kau ke kantor polisi? Lee Sungmin, aku sudah tahu siapa yang mengambil high heels itu."

Sungmin terdiam mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Wajahnya mendadak pucat pasi. "K-kau sudah tahu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sekilas. "Cepat masak makananku," ia pun berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian di dapur.

.

Hujan turun deras membasahi kota Seoul malam itu.

Sungmin bergerak gelisah di duduknya, ia benar-benar khawatir dengan adiknya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sungmin akhirnya bertanya.

"Aku khawatir pada adikku," ujar Sungmin. Ia melihat jam tangannya, sudah pukul 8 malam.

Kyuhyun meletakan sendoknya. Ia telah selesai makan. Ia melihat piring Sungmin yang masih terisi makanan. "Kau tidak memakan makananmu."

"Aku tidak bisa makan dengan tenang, Kyuhyun-ssi."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin intens. "Aku tidak peduli kau tenang atau tidak. Aku harus menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

Yang di tatap mulai memfokuskan diri pada lawan bicara. Sungmin was-was. 'Pasti ia akan menanyakan high heels itu.' batinnya. Sungmin meluruskan duduknya menghadap Kyuhyun. "Ye?"

"Kapan kau akan mengembalikan high heels itu?"

Sungmin terkesiap. Ia menunduk dalam. Ia tidak tahu kapan akan mengembalikannya. "Entahlah.."

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin lagi. Tampaknya ia memikirkan sesuatu. Kyuhyun mengambil kartu pegawai Sungmin dari saku celananya.

"Pilihlah," ujar Kyuhyun. "Kau ingin aku laporkan ke polisi atau aku menahan kartu ini dan kau bekerja menjadi managerku tanpa di gaji sampai kau mengembalikan high heels itu?"

Sungmin terbelalak. 'Di laporkan ke polisi? Menjadi managernya? Pilihan macam apa itu?!' batin Sungmin menjerit. "A-aku.."

"Cepat jawab."

Otak Sungmin berfikir keras. Ia sangat frustasi dengan pilihan yang di berikan pria di depannya itu.

"Aku.." Sungmin menghirup nafas dalam- dalam. "Memilih menjadi managermu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas mendengarnya. Ia bergegas pergi dari ruang makan. "Jangan lupa cuci piringnya."

"Mwoya?!" Sungmin menatap piring kotor di meja makan dengan memelas.

"Aku ini jadi managernya atau pembantunya?"

.

Sungmin meletakan piring-piring yang sudah ia cuci di rak. Ia mengelap keringatnya. "Hah lelahnya~"

Sungmin menarik kursi lalu mendudukan dirinya. Ia menatap langit-langit dapur Kyuhyun. Hujan masih turun dengan deras di luar sana.

"Apa Jinri sudah makan?" gumam Sungmin pelan. Ia benar-benar khawatir pada gadis yang sedang berulang tahun.

CTAK.

Tiba-tiba semua menjadi gelap. Sungmin langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menatap sekeliling dengan cemas. Sungmin benar-benar takut dengan kegelapan.

Sungmin berjalan sesuai nalurinya. Ia tidak dapat melihat apa-apa sekarang.

"Kyuhyun! Dimana kau?" pekik Sungmin. Ia benar-benar takut sekarang.

Seseorang menarik lengan Sungmin. "Aku disini."

"Kyuhyun! Aku benar-benar takut," ujar Sungmin, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

"Tenanglah, Sungmin. Aku ada disini," suara merdu Kyuhyun mengalun lembut menenangkan Sungmin.

"Akh!" tiba-tiba kaki Sungmin tersandung kaki meja menyebabkan ia tersungkur mendorong Kyuhyun yang di depannya. Mereka jatuh bersama di sebuah sofa dengan Sungmin yang menimpa Kyuhyun.

Sungmin merasakan bibirnya menyentuh sesuatu yang kenyal. Setelah beberapa saat ia baru menyadari bahwa bibirnya menyentuh bibir Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terbelalak kaget, ia segera mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas Kyuhyun. Namun dua lengan Kyuhyun menahannya. Sungmin benar- benar terkejut di buatnya.

"K-kyuhyun-ssi..."

"Biarkan seperti ini, Sungmin," bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin dengan lembut.

Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun memindahkan posisi Sungmin ke sebelahnya lalu memeluknya erat. Seakan tidak membiarkan Sungmin lepas.

Semburat merah merona muncul di pipi chubby Sungmin. Tangannya bergerak membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat lebih cepat. Ia menyembunyikan wajah meronanya di dada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Tangannya bergerak mengelus rambut pria manis yang berada di pelukannya.

"Selamat malam, Sungmin."

"Selamat malam juga, Kyuhyun."

Biarlah mereka begitu di malam gelap ini. Saling memberikan kehangatan di tengah lebatnya hujan hingga terang mengunjungi mereka.

**TBC or Delete? **

**. **

* * *

**. **

**Kyaaaa! Gimana reader? Jelek? Mengecewakan? Aku tauuu T_T Ga tau deh untuk kyumin momentnya itu memuaskan apa engga. Semoga memuaskan ya :^) **

**Maaf yah kalo banyak typo, aku ga ngedit lagi soalnya. **

**Oiya, untuk deskripsi high heels di chapter 2 aku minjem high heels buatan designer Stuart Weitzman. **

**Makasih banyaaak yang udah baca, review, follow dan favorite fanfict ini, aku sayang kalian :* **

**Buat silent reader ayo kasih kritik&saran kalian tentang ff ini '-')/ **

**Okaaay, mind to review? ^^ **


End file.
